Youth II Rise of the Siren Queen
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequal to "Youth". The sirens have been awakened and the Queen has flooded the world and turned every human into fish. Its up to the BAU team to save the world and Spencer since the queen wants him to be her new king of the sirens, Uh Oh!


I don't own Criminal Minds

**Sequel to the story "Youth"! **

**Full Summary: The sirens were awakened once more and now are taking over the ocean and also, the whole world. The Siren Queen cast a spell that turned everyone into fish. Even worse, the Queen wants Spencer to be her king. UH OH! So now the team have to stop the queen and with the help of their new friend (who was also in the original story "youth") Katy and save Spencer from trouble once again. **

Enjoy

After the whole craziness with the dream fairy months earlier, the BAU team is realized to be working on NORMAL cases again. Everyone was back in the office working on their normal paperwork, on a normal Tuesday afternoon with nothing really significant happening.

Meanwhile, far from Virginia…in the middle of the Pacific Ocean…something strange is about to happen.

A group of scientists were doing underwater research of a sunken ruin that was a temple for a siren that was killed by Poseidon after trying to seize his power over the sea. The temple was, according to legend, a prison that was created to forever lock away the dangerous sirens. As they took some photos of the many drawings on the walls that have yet top erode away, one of them swim into a darkened room to explore. The room had several statues that the man took pictures of, and then he noticed something strange. A small corridor at the end of the room had a soft glow coming from it. He swam into the glowing room.

Inside was a large, bluish glowing crystal. Inside he could see…faces he thought. They were so beautiful, like angels that fell from heaven. The man swam closer to the crystal prison and looked closer at the frozen women inside. When the man touched the bluish crystal, the women's eyes opened to reveal sinister red eyes. The prison shattered and the man was instantly devoured by the tallest female. The female had a crown on her head that was made of coral and in her hand was a wand that glowed brightly. More sirens rushed out of the prison and devoured the other men in the other rooms.

"_Too bad Poseidon…for I will show you what a real ruler of the sea can do."_

She raised her wand and began to chant.

"_Oceano, mall kin-o, mak kin."_

A stream of bright light that shined in many brilliant colors grew and grew like a bubble from the wand. The large bubble expanded as he traveled far across the sea and to the main lands of the world. Along with the bubble, the sea began to rise at an alarming rate. First islands were swallowed by water and then soon enough water at coasts began to flood the towns and cities around the world.

At the BAU office in Quantico, Morgan got up to stretch his legs after finishing most of the paperwork. He walked over to a window and stopped. A large light was headed right towards them, along with a wall of water. Morgan was frozen and speechless. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was dreaming, but when he opened them again, the light was now just at the window along with the water.

The room was in a panic the moment the bubble engulfed them and the water crashed through into the office.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$

When Morgan opened his eyes again after feeling the rush of water hit his body and the bubble of light make his chest feel like it was being stabbed repeatedly. He found himself underwater, just floating.

When he tried to swim up, he noticed that he was breathing. How was that possible. Then he heard a voice.

"Derek are you ok?"

He recognized the voice, it was Garcia's. When he turned he saw a beautiful muti-colored angelfish. The fish spoke, "Oh thank god you're ok."

Morgan was stunned, "Garcia…is that you?"

"In the scales my dear" she said as she did a flip. Morgan laughed, "I'm totally dreaming."

"No you're not." Then Garcia hit him with her fin. Morgan flinched when he felt the flipper.

"Oh my god…"

"Yep."

"Where are the others?"

"Hey guys" shouted Prentiss. She was a clown fish. Morgan laughed, "A clown fish huh Emily?"

"Oh shut it."

Then they saw a large tiger shark coming towards them, "Hey guys."

"Hotch…."

"Yep I have to say I like this." The others laughed. Rossi swam up next, as a parrotfish. JJ was a nurse shark. Finally Reid joined them, he was a sea turtle.

"Wow…so what am I" asked Morgan.

"You're a manta ray, a quite large one too."

Morgan looked to his sides and saw two huge flippers that almost looked like wings.

"What in the world happened?" Just then a group of strange looking women appeared and shouted, "You there, get moving to the castle, the queen wants to speak to you all."

They forced the team west and soon they saw hundreds of other fish murmuring amongst themselves as they were forced by the women to a large coral castle.

"What queen are they talking about?"

They were herded to an area where a stage was set up. The thousands that soon turned to millions of fish were boxed in by the large sinister looking women. A large shark tried to fight them but was shocked by a large electric spear that the women carried.

"Guess we better not resist" said Prentiss.

The other murmured their agreements.

Soon enough a tall women appeared on the stage.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
